


Move (You Make Me Feel So Good)

by pollitt



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Silence Kink, can't wait to get you alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Zombies, Run kink meme prompt: <i>Cribbed from a scene in</i> Enemy at the Gates<i>. </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>In the early days of Abel, before the tents and some notion of any sort of privacy, survivors were sleeping bags lined up in one main building... Jack and Eugene (or Sam and Alice, or couple of your choice, really) have silent sex* in their sleeping bag so no one else wakes up/hears them</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>(* handjobs don't count, make 'em work for it)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Move (You Make Me Feel So Good)

**Author's Note:**

> Blatantly stealing this from electricchicken and adding Me too/What she said -- Thanks as usual to the Zombies, Run! Tumblr fandom who make me not feel like a crazy person for writing this much, this often about a fitness app. And thanks to the ZRKM for being awesome.

“Jack,” Eugene says, more under his breath than anything, but Jack hears him. 

He’s been waiting, as patiently as possible, flat on his back, one arm at his side and one arm slipped just outside the flap of his sleeping bag, staring up at the ceiling and focusing on his breath. 

In, out, in, out. 

Relax. 

Wait for Eugene’s signal, for the touch of his hand and his voice--

“Jack.” Slightly louder, rougher, and Eugene’s fingers slide between Jack’s, lifting and pressing their palms together.

\--because tonight.

_”I miss being with you,” Eugene said, almost forlornly, sitting at one of the tables as Jack set down a tray of dinner, which was a fancy term for whatever rations had been prepared together. Jack hadn’t asked what the portions were today._

_“I’ve only just been to get food. You’re not going soft on me, are you?” Jack laughed, sliding onto the bench next to him._

_Eugene shook his head. “No, I don’t mean that you idiot. I meant with you.”_

_Jack nearly choked on his bite of food._

_“You mean.... As in.” It wasn’t a time and place for extensive hand gestures, but Jack gesticulated enough to get the point across, and to make Eugene smile and roll his eyes._

_“Yes, as in.” Eugene looked around to see if anyone was nearby and then leaned in close, his lips brushing Jack’s ear. “I have an idea. And I really need...”_

_Jack understood completely._

The sleeping bag zipper sounds like an alarm to Jack’s ears and he waits for a moment, holding his breath and staring at Eugene. When there’s not so much as an additional sniff or snore, just the sound of calm and steady breathing of the others around them, Eugene nods and Jack slides over from his bag to Eugene’s. Right into Eugene’s arms.

So far so good.

And _God_ does it feel good. Jack has stopped counting (seventeen days, something close to eight hours) how long it’s been. Eugene’s arms wrap around his waist as they move and shift until Eugene is on his back and Jack settles on top of him. For a second there Jack almost gives up their whole game when the front of his boxers brushes against Eugene’s and Jack hasn't gotten this hard this fast since he was 14 and a shift in the wind turned him on. But Eugene’s survival instincts extend beyond zombie avoidance and he swallows Jack’s moan, his tongue pushing into Jack’s mouth almost as a second line of defense. 

They don't have much time. Every second they’re together is one where they’re risking getting caught, but Jack can't pull himself away from the kiss. His hips move in a small circle, bringing their attention back to their purpose. To the things they can't do behind one of the buildings at Abel. 

Jack pulls back, looks down at Eugene. Jack smiles. Eugene nods. 

_“We’ll have to be quiet.” Eugene’s hand curled high on Jack’s thigh, his fingers dangerously close to the zipper of Jack’s fly. “Completely silent.”_

Boxers are pushed down over thighs, shirts rucked upward. Jack nudges Eugene’s thighs apart, careful to watch for any sign of pain, but if there is any Eugene’s hiding it as he pulls Jack’s head down. Eugene’s skin feels flushed as Jack settles back down on him, their erections sliding together. Eugene’s breath hitches, his hips thrusting upward as Jack moves down and forward and _there_. Yes. He can almost forget that they’re not alone. Jack raises himself onto his forearms, just enough to give him some room to move, enough space so he can look down at Eugene and watch his face. 

It’s messy and awkward and nearly impossible to get the exact right angle, but the way Gene’s nails are digging into Jack’s ass, urging him on, the silent wash of emotion and _oh yes_ Jack will make him feel so good, this feels so good. All too soon Jack feels pressure building and he isn’t going to last much longer. He buries his face in the crook of Eugene’s neck, biting his shoulder (at the clavicle, where it won’t show) as his thrusts grow faster, shallower, and then he’s coming, his hips pressed down against Eugene’s as the dampness spreads on their stomachs. He’s mid-shudder when Eugene’s fingers tangle in his hair and he’s being pulled upward and into a kiss that makes Jack think of what they could do with a real bed and four walls. And lest Jack forget, Eugene helpfully twists his hips to remind him that they’re not quite finished yet. 

Jack curves his hand around of Eugene’s hips as he slides his mouth to Eugene’s ear on the opposite side. Beneath him Eugene’s almost perfectly still, almost as though he’s holding his breath. Jack twists his hips and darts his tongue along the lobe of Eugene’s ear. A second thrust and the soft flesh is between his teeth, nipping just this side of pain. As his thumb slides along the crest of Eugene’s hipbone, Jack sucks on the abused skin and Eugene is tipped over the edge, fingers clenched at the back of Jack’s shirt and his mouth pressed over the knob of Jack’s shoulder. 

Jack trails kisses back to Gene’s mouth, and he lifts himself back up onto his forearms, looking down between their bodies. He may not be able to say anything, but he can make a face because sex is fun. And messy. And for all of Eugene’s planning, he’s pretty certain neither of them remembered to grab a rag, seeing what a precious commodity they are, and so when Jack rolls to his side, he pulls his shirt off and uses it to wipe his stomach and then Eugene’s.

Once he’s tucked back into his boxers, Jack looks around the room and, seeing the coast appears to be clear, moves to slip back into his sleeping bag. Eugene leans in for one last kiss and then Jack’s inches away again and zipping himself back in. 

Jack slides his hand across the space and Eugene reaches out to take it. 

“Next time. Your shirt,” Jack says and Eugene smiles.

_“But someday.” Eugene kissed Jack’s jaw. “We’ll be alone-alone again. I don’t care if I have to soundproof a room. We’ll be as loud as we want.”_

_“Promises, promises,” Jack said, liking the sound of that._


End file.
